De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas
by Liilya
Summary: " Tout commencera au sommet  L'amour et la haine sans cesse se mélangeront  La guerre perpétué de générations en générations ... "
1. A la création de Poudlard

La guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait pas toujours existé. Non, elle aurait d'ailleurs dû ne jamais existé. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme cela. Rien n'avait été prévu dans ce sens-là. Et pourtant cette guerre existait bien plus de 1000 ans après la création de la plus grande école de magie du monde ! Selon certaines légendes elle existait depuis la nuit des temps, ou plutôt depuis la création de Poudlard. Or tous ceci n'est que mensonge. Deux personnes se haïssant n'aurait jamais construit une école ensemble. Alors pourquoi cette guerre ? Et une guerre pareille ne cacherait-elle pas un lourd secret, un secret comme ceux qu'on ne peut dire à personne, un secret pourtant si difficile à garder pour soi, un secret honteux pour tant de gens, un secret bien méconnu et qui pourtant parcours des génération et des générations.

_« Tout commencera au sommet_

_L'amour et la haine sans cesse se mélangeront_

_La guerre perpétué de générations en générations_

_La tradition continuera d'années en années_

_Et rien ne pourra jamais se terminer_

_Jusqu'au jour où enfin la vérité sera dévoilé au monde entier. »_

Lorsque la prophétie fut entendu peu après la naissance de Godric Gryffondor et de Salzar Serpentard, personne n'essaya de la comprendre. Pourquoi tenir compte des propos d'une vieille folle. Bien vite ces mots tombèrent dans l'oubli. Personne n'en parla à la création de Poudlard et personne ne l'évoqua non plus quand Salazar partit sans se retourner. La prophétie disparut de tous les esprits, elle qui maudissait pourtant des Gryffondor et des Serpentard pour des centaines de génération à venir. Peut-être que si quelqu'un avait eu vent de leur secret, aurait-il pu comprendre les anciens propos d'une vieille dame décédé depuis maintenant très longtemps. Mais à cette époque là ce secret devait être tenu caché aux yeux de tous sinon ils auraient sûrement été tués dans l'heure et tous leurs rêves auraient été détruit.

Godric et Salazar s'aimaient autant qu'ils se haïssaient. Quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils se manquaient énormément cependant au bout d'une heure ensemble ils ne se supportaient plus. Tout avait commencé quand Helga Poustouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Seprentard décidèrent de créer Pourdlard qui devait devenir la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Rien n'aurait dû réunir ces quatre là et pourtant ils étaient bien là. Leurs projets furent mené à bien, en apparence en tout cas.

Godric et Salazar développèrent pendant toutes ces années une amitié particulière, une amitié que personne autour d'eux n'aurait compris, une amitié qui ne se basait que très peu sur l'intellectuel mais plutôt sur le physique. Leur relation était fusionnelle, complètement déconnecté du monde réel.

Et chaque soir ils se retrouvaient, s'aimaient durant toute la nuit à l'abri des regards indiscret, pour mieux se séparer au petit matin.

_« Tout commencera au sommet »_

Si l'amour était bien présent, la haine l'était tout autant. Et il y a des choses que l'amour ne peut vaincre. Salazar ne voulait accepter dans l'école que des sorciers issus de famille de sorcier alors que Godric voulait l'ouvrir à toute personne présentant des aptitudes magiques. Leur querelles furent grandes. Leur amour enchaîné. Salazar finit par partir laissant derrière lui une sombre légende Un chambre renfermant un basilic. La bête ne pouvant être libéré que par son descendant. Salazar ainsi se vengea à sa façon du bonheur perdu.


	2. Ne me laisse pas seul

_**Le soleil s'est levé et couché tant de fois depuis que Poudlard fut créer. Nous voilà en 1901. **_

* * *

><p>Alberforth Dumbledore déambulait dans les couloirs. Sa septième et dernière année avait commencé depuis seulement quelques heures. Il avait retrouvé tout ses compagnons de Gryffondor, le banquet avait été comme d'habitude magnifique. Tout allait si bien, alors pourquoi le jeune homme se sentait soudainement mal, comme une peur qui le prenait à la gorge et qui l'empêchait de profiter.<p>

Acturus Black était en sixième année. Entouré d'un groupe de Serpentard, il arpentait les couloirs de sa deuxième maison. L'année venait de commencée et déjà Acturus se sentait blasé. Cette année se déroulerait comme toutes les autres sans aucune surprise. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Les jours passèrent assez vite et les deux jeunes hommes redécouvraient le bonheur d'être de nouveau à Poudlard. Pourtant en eux ils sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais aucun n'arrivaient à mettre de mots là-dessus.

Ce fut quelque semaine après la rentrée que Acturus et Alberforth se croisèrent seuls à seuls. Alberforth fuyait sa salle commune trop bruyante à son goût. Acturus rejoignait ses camarades dehors après une retenue. L'un et l'autre se connaissaient de réputation mais jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé en face à face. Acturus pressé rentra dans un Alberforth surpris.

**- Putain mais bouge ! Tu vois pas que je suis pressé merde !**

**- Et tu peux t'excuser aussi, ça va pas te tuer !**

Acturus continua sa route sans prêté attention aux paroles du Gryffondor. Après cela ils leurs arrivèrent à plusieurs occasions de se croiser et toujours leurs échanges étaient très amical :

**- Pousse toi de là espèce de troll mal lavé !**

**- Toujours là où il faut pas hybride puant !**

Les autres élèves s'étaient habitué à voir ces deux là se mettre sur la gueule à longueur de journée et personne n'aurait pu imaginer la tournure des événements.

Noël allait bientôt arriver et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Mais ni Alberforth, ni Acturus ne quitteraient le château durant les vacances. Chacun avait sa raison de rester là. Ils n'étaient que très peu à être encore présent ce qui pourrait nous amener à penser que trouver la solitude était bien plus aisé que durant le reste de l'année. Pourtant c'est au même endroit que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard vinrent se réfugier le soir de Noël. C'était un endroit reculé du château, un coin invisible au yeux des autres, un paradis de solitude.

Alberforth le trouva en premier. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ramenant ses genoux contre le reste de son corps. Les larmes ne furent pas longue à venir. Le jeune homme avait mal et sa peine était grande. Sa famille, si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça, n'était plus qu'un trou à emmerde.

Acturus arriva peu après. Il était près à se laisser aller contre le mur quand il aperçut l'autre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son vis-à-vis pleurait. A ce moment là plus rien ne comptait alors le sixième année s'assit à coté du septième année et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'autre tourna la tête et sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte leur lèvres se trouvèrent. Pour la première fois ils n'étaient plus seul.

Les vacances passèrent bien vite et quand la population de Poudlard retrouva ses effectifs normal, leur coin n'était plus aussi discret. Les jeunes garçons ne pouvant s'avouer ce qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre durent redoublé d'idée pour se voir en secret. Car ils ne pouvaient non plus imaginer ne plus se voir.

L'année passa rythmé par leurs rencontres. Bientôt ils reprendraient le Poudlard Express. Il savaient tout les deux qu'alors se seraient la fin de tout, la fin de leur histoire. Il se retrouvèrent une dernière fois là où tout avait commencé. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, à quoi bon ! ?, s'aimèrent une dernière fois et partirent chacun de leur coté emmenant avec eux toute leur peine.

_« L'amour et la haine sans cesse se mélangeront »_


	3. Confiance bafoué

_**Le soleil s'est levé et couché tant de fois depuis que Albforth et Acturus se sont séparé. Nous voilà en 1939.**_

* * *

><p>Rubeus Hagrid était un jeune homme un peu particulier. Du haut de ses treize ans il dépassait tous ceux qui l'entourait, élèves et professeur. A cet époque il semblait juste grand pour son âge et peu imaginait sa véritable identité, sa condition de demi-géant. Hagrid n'était pas quelqu'un de très populaire, c'était un garçon plutôt solitaire. En première année le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor et en effet c'était un garçon plutôt courageux et il avait tendance à oublier de réfléchir avant d'agir en bon Gryffondor.<p>

En revenant à Poudlard pour sa troisième année il n'imaginait pas que celle-ci tournerait au cauchemar et qu'il ne pourrait même pas la finir.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était lui aussi un jeune homme un peu particulier. Du haut de ses quatorze ans il était sûrement plus intelligent que la plupart de ses camarades et obtenait toujours les meilleurs notes dans toutes les matières. Jedusor était quelqu'un que tous connaissaient cependant c'était un garçon qui avait besoin d'être seul comme il avait besoin de se sentir admiré et entouré. En première année le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard et en effet il prouverait tout le long de sa vie qu'il était vil et rusé.

En arrivant à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année il ne pensait pas une seconde que celle-ci pourrait induire tout le reste de sa vie.

Rubeus et Tom n'avait jamais fais attention l'un à l'autre jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent ensemble en retenu. L'un comme l'autre avait été trouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Le Gryffondor avait voulu profiter du calme de la nuit et le Serpentard avait pour habitude de sortir le soir pour mieux réfléchir. Le concierge les avait surpris tous les deux, l'un après l'autre.

Ils devaient donc tous les deux faire briller la salle des trophées sans l'aide de la magie bien entendu. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux et comme ils s'ennuyaient ils commencèrent à parler. Ils parlaient plus pour eux-mêmes que pour l'autre sans trop se soucier des informations qu'ils donnaient. Il connaissaient chacun la réputation de l'autre et savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas trahi, parce que le premier n'avait personne à qui dire tous cela et que le deuxième ne s'abaisserait jamais à avouer qu'il avait eu une discussion avec un Gryffondor.

Leur retenu dura presque trois heures et leur discussion tout autant. Hagrid avait parlé de ses parents, de sa condition, de sa peur, de son admiration pour certaines créatures. Jedusor avait parlé de l'orphelinat, de son passé, de ses attentes pour le futur. Jamais ils n'avaient autant confié sur eux et jamais plus ils ne le feraient.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, ne se promettant rien. Et pourtant le lendemain lors de leurs sorties nocturne ils se retrouvèrent et de nouveau se confièrent l'un à l'autre. Il prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs dans un coin du château où le concierge ne les trouvait jamais.

Et c'est sans crainte qu'un jour le plus jeune confia au plus vieux qu'il cachait dans le château une araignée géante. Il aurait sûrement dû se méfier mais après tant de soirée il avait finit par faire confiance au Serpentard. C'était même plus que cela. Quand il pensait à son camarade de nombreux sentiments se mélangeait en lui sans qu'il arrive à les nommer.

Jedusor de son coté sentait bien que sa relation avec Hagrid n'était plus seulement une façon de se défouler. Il commençait à s'attacher au Gryffondor et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Ne jamais aimer, ne jamais s'attacher, c'était un mot d'ordre. Alors quand l'autre lui avoua son secret il y vit un moyen de l'éloigner de lui à jamais.

La rumeur se répandait dans toute l'école que la chambre des secrets avait été ouvert et que donc le monstre qui y vivait avait été libéré. Et même si lui savait qui en était la cause, c'était lui-même l'héritier de Serpentard, et que donc ce n'était nullement Hagrid, il décida de l'accuser avec preuve à l'appui.

Quand le Gryffondor fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur et qu'il y trouva le ministre de la magie, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que le Serpentard l'avait trahi. Il sentit en lui un immense sentiments de trahison, une peine qu'il chercherait toute sa vie à combler sans jamais y parvenir. Il se vit obliger de quitter le château sans même revoir celui qu'il avait pourtant considérer comme un ami, son seul ami, la seule personne à qui il avait fait confiance, le seul qui avait vraiment compter.

Et si cette trahison fut grand Hagrid se rendrait compte plus tard que Tom Elvis Jedusor était capable de bien pire !

_ La guerre perpétué de générations en générations. _


	4. A tout jamais, la haine !

**Le temps a passé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Le soleil se lève désormais en 1977.**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black et Severus Rogue se détestaient pour ne pas dire se haïssaient. Et pourtant au milieu de leur sixième année tout bouscula. Il était alors de notoriété public que Black et Rogue étaient les pires ennemis du monde depuis six ans et personne n'aurait jamais imaginer que cela puissent changer. Non personne ne put se douter une seconde de la nature que leur relation allait prendre.<p>

Un jour alors que Sirius et ses amis avait encore joué un de leur légendaire tour à Severus, il entendirent celui-ci les provoquer en duel le soir même. Et Sirius accepta le défi.

Quand le soir tomba, Sirius fut le seul Gryffondor à se rendre au point de rendez-vous donné. En effet Remus répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner cela, James était en retenu et Peter était à l'infirmerie en raison d'un cours de potion qui avait mal tourné.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent donc au lieu dit, une salle de classe vide. Il se dévisagèrent un moment et sortirent en même temps leurs baguettes. Le duel commença mais bien vite Rogue désarma Black. Mais celui-ci fut loin de s'avouer vaincu et se jeta sur son homologue. Cela eut pour effet de surprendre le Serpentard qui lâcha sa baguette. Leur combat continua à main nu. Ils luttèrent de nombreuse minutes. Aucun ne semblaient avoir le dessus.

Mais il arrive que le désir s'en mêle, que l'envie se réveille. D'un coup leur lutte prit un nouveau tournant. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent à leur tour, leur coup se transformaient en une sorte de caresse, caresse qui restaient malgré tout violente. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et le désir se faisait sentir de plus en plus indispensable. Et pourtant jamais leur lutte ne cessait. Une lutte ou chacun sortirait à la fois gagnant et à la fois perdant.

Ils finirent par se séparer épuisé. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté pour regagner leur dortoir. Le Serpentard s'écroula tout de suite dans son lit mais le Gryffondor n'eut pas se plaisir là. Dans son dortoir l'attendait ses amis impatient d'entendre l'issue du duel, même Remus semblait vouloir savoir même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Sirius inventa un duel duquel il serait sortit vainqueur et put enfin s'endormir.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais à personne de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, et pourtant elle avait définitivement changé leur vies. Parfois le soir ils se retrouvaient de nouveau et une nouvelle lutte commençait, une lutte pour le plaisir. La trêve n'existait pas. Même dans les nuits qu'ils partageaient la haine restait présente et se faisait sentir dans chacun des gestes des adolescents.

Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il aurait eu du mal à comprendre la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il aurait presque put croire qu'ils se battaient et connaissant Black et Rogue se serait persuadé de cela. Leur geste était bestial et dans leur ébat leur haine ressortait encore plus violente.

Cela continua jusqu'à la fin de leur septième année. Et chacun prit l'envol vers sa destinée pensant ne plus jamais revoir l'autre.

_ La tradition continuera d'années en années _

* * *

><p>Chapitre court je sais, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera bien plus long !<p> 


	5. Et c'est la peur qui prendra le dessus

**Les personnes présent à Poudlard en même temps que Sirius et Severus se sont marié, ont eu des enfants. Et ces sont ces enfants qui sont à Poudlard maintenant, en 1997.**

* * *

><p><strong>- ZABBINI !<strong>

Toute la classe s'était retourné vers le dénommé Zabbini qui venait de sursauter à l'appel de son nom.

- **Nous ne sommes pas dans un dortoir ici. C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir suivre le cour maintenant !**

Londubat observa du coin de l'œil la réaction du Serpentard. Il vit Zabbini tourner la tête vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils détournèrent bien vite leur regard et s'appliquèrent à suivre le cour. Il est vrai que Blaise Zabbini avait peu dormi cette nuit. Et il en allait de même pour Neville Londubat. Le Gryffondor laissa ses pensée s'échapper :

_L'année scolaire venait à peine de commencer et déjà elle s'annonçait différente. Les mangemorts étaient présent dans l'école. Neville se sentait seul, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'était venu au château. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Luna et Ginny_

_Un soir alors que Neville était sorti après le couvre feu, il rencontra Blaise. Il crut d'abord. que celui-ci allait le dénoncer et puis il remarque le visage de son vis à vis. L'expression de Blaise n'était pas celle de d'habitude. Il semblait complètement désemparé. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un moment puis d'un seule hochement de tête laissèrent tomber leurs masques. _

_Neville fut le premier à s'asseoir mais Blaise ne tarda pas à se poser à ses cotés. Il n'échangèrent pas un mot et restèrent là sans parler._

**- LONDUBAT !**

La voix du professeur fit sursauter le Gryffondor.

**- Je vous ai posé une question M. Londubat.**

**- Excusez moi, je …**

**- Bien Malfoy pouvez-vous répondre s'il vous plaît ?**

Zabbini observa une nouvelle fois son camarade puis à son tour il se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver le soir. Ils ne parlaient jamais, ils restaient juste là, l'un à coté de l'autre. Sauf ce jour-là où quand Neville était arrivé il ne s'était pas assit comme à son habitude. Il avait tendu sa main à Blaise et lui avait dit :_

**_- Viens, c'est devenu trop dangereux ici. Je connais un endroit où personne ne viendra nous chercher._**

_Le Serpentard avait hésité une seconde puis avait suivit l'autre qui l'emmena vers la salle sur demande. A partir de ce jour-là, c'est là-bas que ce retrouvaient les deux adolescent. _

La sonnerie sortit Blaise de ses pensées. Il rangea ses affaire et prit la direction de la porte. Pressé, il bouscula quelques Gryffondor.

**- Tu pourrais faire attention Zabbini ! Tu es si pressé que ça ?**

Le Serpentard se retourna et dévisagea le Gryffondor qui venait de parler.

**- Je pense que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas Londubat !**

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Neville le regarda s'en aller. Et une fois de plus, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_Une fois de plus Neville et Blaise se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne parlaient pas. Cependant ce jour-là, Blaise s'était tourné vers son camarade. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor. Celui-ci fut d'abord étonné puis sans réfléchir plus, il répondit au baiser du Serpentard. Depuis chaque soir dans la salle sur demande un Gryffondor et un Serpentard abandonnait leur masque, abandonnait leur peur pour s'aimer._

**- Ohoh, Neville ! Tu comptes dormir ici ou tu viens manger avec nous.**

Neville se tourna vers Dean, il ne lui répondit as mais suivit ses camarades jusqu'à dans la grande salle.

Blaise s'y trouvait déjà. Il regarda les Gryffondors entrer. Son cœur se serra en apercevant une nouvelle fois son compagnon de nuit. Il se fit la réflexion que les cernes de Londubat se voyaient vraiment beaucoup. Il fut alors content d'être noir, ses cernes à lui ne pouvaient pas se voir !

Blaise repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

_Quand il était entré dans la salle sur demande Neville y était déjà. Il s'était levé en entendant le Serpentard arrivé. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvé l'un face à l'autre. Neville avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis et leurs langues avait commencé une dans endiablé._

_Puis Neville se recula._

**_- Blaise, il faut … il faut que je te parle. Je … Tu … On ne va plus pouvoir se voir ici. C'est …_**

**_- C'est ?, demanda Blaise d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la colère qui s'emparait de lui, je croyais que c'était un lieu sûr, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que …_**

**_- Blaise, s'il te plaît. C'est justement parce que c'est un lieu sûr que ce n'est plus possible ici. Je sais pas si tu te rappelle quand on était en cinquième année, Harry avait monté l'AD et avec Ginny on a décidé de la relancer et ils viendront tous ici et s'il te voit …_**

**_- Et on va faire quoi alors ? Parce que je sais pas si tu sais mais si on ne se voit pas ici, il y a de forte chance pour qu'on ne se voit plus du tout Neville !_**

_Neville prit la main de Blaise dans la sienne ._

**_- S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre …_**

_Blaise retira sa main._

**_- Comprendre quoi ? Comprendre que juste parce que avec tes petits amis tu décide de jouer au héros, on doit faire un trait sur tout ça ?_**

**_- Je … Il faut juste qu'on s'organise autrement._**

**_- Laisse tomber Neville ! J'ai compris, je ne reviendrais plus ici t'inquiète pas !_**

_Et Blaise tourna les talons et sortit sans faire attention à la voix de Neville qui l'appelait. Il avait rejoint son dortoir où il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était tourné et retourné de longues heures avant de s'endormir enfin._

Neville se retourna sentant pesé sur les yeux de quelqu'un. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand il aperçut Blaise qui détourna la tête à l'instant. Neville aurait voulu pouvoir s'expliquer avec le Serpentard, il aurait voulu que les choses continue mais depuis la rentré des vacances de Noël, plus rien vraiment plus rien n'allait. Et Luna qui n'était même pas revenu au château. C'est pour ça que Ginny et lui avait décidé de relancer l'AD. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Blaise ?

L'après-midi commença. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se rendirent au cachot pour un cour commun de potions. A peine étaient-ils tous entré dans la salle, que Rogue prit la parole :

**- Ne vous asseyez pas ! Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler en binôme Gryffondor-Serpentard. J'ai fait moi-même la liste des binômes.**

Neville et Blaise s'affrontèrent quelques minutes du regard quand Rogue appela leur nom. Travailler ensemble serait sûrement ce qui finirait de pourrir cette journée, fut la pensée qui traversa les deux jeunes gens. Mais obliger d'obéir au professeur ils se mettèrent à coté et commencèrent silencieusement à travailler. Plusieurs fois l'un ou l'autre donna l'impression de vouloir parler mais chaque fois ils s'arrêtaient avant d'avoir commencer. A un moment où une fois de plus Neville venait de se rétracter à ouvrir la bouche, une voix se fit entendre :

**- Zabbini, Londubat ! Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi votre potion est violacé au lieu d'être d'un bleu parfait ?**

Les deux adolescent regardèrent leur potion et remarquèrent qu'en effet elle n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Neville sentit Zabbini le foudroyer du regard :

**- Bravo Londubat ! Grâce à toi je viens de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde !**

**- Et en quoi c'est à cause de moi ? C'est peut-être toi qui t'es trompé Zabbini !**

**- Sûrement pas, Non !**

Le regard du professeur Rogue les empêcha de continuer. Rogue annonça la fin du cours et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Neville traîna un peu, espèrent comme ça éviter de recroiser le regard si méchant de celui qui avait pourtant été son amant. Malheureusement pour lui le Serpentard l'attendait à la sortit. Tout le monde était déjà partit. Blaise attrapa le bras de Neville l'obligeant à le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans une classe déserte. Le Serpentard plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur :

**- Maintenant écoute moi bien Londubat ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Des classes vides il y en a plein le château alors je me fous que ta salle de merde ne soit plus libre !**

**- Tu … Je … C'est trop dangereux !**

**- C'est pas toi qui veut jouer les héros ? Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?**

Neville dévisagea Blaise. Tout d'un coup il sentit une bouche s'emparer de la sienne. Et à ce moment là plus rien n'avait d'importance. Oui c'était dangereux mais pour continuer à vivre ça il ferait tout, il le savait.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Zabbini et Londubat se voyaient dans des classes vides entre deux cours. Et pour l'instant jamais ils ne s'étaient fait prendre. Et pourtant ce jour-là Neville savait qu'il devrait affronter une fois de plus son amant. Le château n'était plus sûr et encore moins pour lui. Il avait décidé de s'installer définitivement dans la salle sur demande. Il avait découvert à peine deux jours avant le passage secret qui lui permettait de se rendre à la tête du sanglier. Il savait qu'il pourrait se procurer ce que la salle ne pouvait lui fournir. Mais avec cette installation, se balader dans le château devenait encore plus compliquer.

Quelques jours plus tard il descendit le passage pour se rendre à la tête du sanglier. Alberforth, avait qui il avait beaucoup sympathiser le regarda arriver :

**- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ?**

**- C'est, c'est un peu compliquer.**

Il venait de s'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec Blaise. Il était arrivé en retard au rendez-vous qu'il s'étaient fixé car il avait failli se faire surprendre et le Serpentard n'avait pas apprécié

Le regard d'Alberforth se fit bienveillant et d'un coup Neville déballa tout. Il ne pouvait plus de cacher cela à tout le monde, il avait besoin d'en parler. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Oui, car qui mieux que quelqu'un qui avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu pouvait le comprendre.

Le vieil home ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Les histoires du jeune garçon l'avait ramené bien des années en arrière quand il était lui même encore à Poudlard. Et il s'entendit prononcer ces quelques mots :

**- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, et ton ami aussi. Personne ne pensera jamais à venir vous chercher ici.**

Et quand il vit briller les yeux du Gryffondor, il sut pourquoi il venait de dire ça. Si on lui avait donné sa chance à lui … Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela.

Blaise et Neville prirent alors l'habitude de se voir à la tête du Sanglier. Neville y descendait par le passage de la salle sur demande et Blaise prenait le passage qui menait à Zonko. Il avait réussi à trouver le moyen de sortir de la boutique même quand celle-là était fermé.

Le temps passa vite. Neville ne vivait plus tout seul dans la salle sur demande depuis longtemps déjà. La bataille final approchait, tout le monde le sentait.

Quand celle-ci éclata, Neville ne pensa pas une seconde à Blaise, ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant quand tout fut finit il eut envie de le voir. Il le chercha partout pour finalement apprendre que le Serpentard avait fuit. Neville comprit à ce moment là qu'il ne reverrait sûrement jamais le visage chocolat de son ancien amant.

_ Et rien ne pourra jamais se terminer_


	6. Je ne veux plus de ce silence

**Les années ont défilé. Et l'année 2022 est arrivé pour qu'enfin Poudlard abrite entre ses murs la génération des enfants du Sauveur, de l'Elu, du Grand Harry Potter !**

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter était l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois enfants. Cette année il entamait sa septième et dernière année à Gryffondor. Son frère Albus Severus Potter était quant à lui en cinquième année à Serpentard.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy était fils unique. Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait alors fait la connaissance d'Albus. Au fur et à mesure du temps les deux Serpentard étaient devenu amis puis meilleurs amis. Et quand ils étaient arrivé à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année ils n'imaginaient pas que celle-ci serait bien différente des 4 autres.

Même si depuis la fin de la bataille finale la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard s'était un peu atténué, certains continuait à la faire vivre. James et Scorpius était de ceux-là. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne pouvait pas se supporter. Mais par respect pour Albus, James n'insultait jamais les Serpentard en tant que tel et Scorpius n'insultait jamais le nom des Potter.

Une fois de plus Malfoy s'était trouvé sur le chemin de Potter. Comme à leur habitude les deux adolescents commencèrent à s'insulter. Albus se mit à attendre. Il connaissait que trop bien ce genre de situation. Au bout de dix minutes l'un ou l'autre finirait par s'avouer vaincu et ils se sépareraient jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il suivrait Scorpius mais ils n'échangeraient pas un mot avant une demi-heure quand Scorpius lâcherai enfin un :

**- Bus, désolé …**

Et la vie reprendrait son cours. En effet cela se passa comme l'avait prédit Albus sauf au bout de la demi-heure.

**- Oh, ça va Albus ! J'y peux rien moi si ton frère me saute dessus dès qu'il me voit.**

Le Serpentard resta quelques secondes choqué de la réaction de son camarade qui continua :

**- Tu crois que ça m'amuse moi ! ? Tu crois que ça me fait pas chier ! ? Putain Albus, tu me gave !**

Albus et Scorpius se dévisagèrent quelques minutes, le premier espérant que le deuxième reviendrait sur ce qu'il venait de dire et le deuxième attendant une réaction du premier. Comme rien ne vint, le fils Malfoy reprit la parole :

**- Au fond, vous êtes pareil ton frère et toi ! ! ! !**

**- Va te faire foutre Scorpius.**

Albus attrapa son sac et partit en direction du parc du château. Scorpius le regarda partir et s'écroula sur l'un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, les deux fils Potter n'avait rien avoir l'un avec l'autre mais le Serpentard était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre avec le Gryffondor. Leur histoire tournait au ridicules.

James de son coté, après sa rencontre avec Scorpius, était sorti dehors avec ses amis. Puis quelques minutes plus tard il vit son frère sortir à son tour, seul. Le Gryffondor comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux Serpentard ne se séparaient presque jamais. Il s'excusa auprès des ses amis et avança vers son jeune frère. Celui-ci s'était assit contre un arbre face au lac.

**- Al, ça va ?**

-** On s'est engueulé avec Scorp … Un peu à cause de toi d'ailleurs.**

James observa son cadet. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander plus d'information, il savait que cela concernait l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec le blond un peu plus tôt. La tristesse de son frère le blessait alors il lui dit :

**- Al, je vais faire un effort, je te le promet.**

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se regardèrent et sur les deux visages apparut un sourire sincère.

Quand Albus retourna dans la salle commune, Scorpius était encore dans son faut-il. Il se leva quand il aperçut son ami.

**- Bus, je suis désolé, vraiment, je voulais pas dire ça, je …**

**- Laisse tomber Scorp, n'en parlons plus. On va manger ?**

Et les deux adolescent partirent ensemble vers la grande salle. Quand James les aperçut, il sourit. Peut-être que tout pouvait être plus simple …

La nuit était tombé, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Et pourtant si quelqu'un avait été poster devant, il n'aurait vu personne sortir.

Plus bas dans les cachots, la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard pivota à son tour. Une ombre s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombre. L'ombre semblait savoir où elle allait. Elle arriva dans un couloir et ouvrit une porte. La salle semblait être une classe vide. A la lumière on pouvait distinguer des cheveux blond, presque blanc qui contrastait avec la noirceur des vêtement.

**- Enlève ta cape, je sais que t'es là !**

Alors u autre jeune homme apparut. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et les lèvres du plus grand prirent possession de celle du plus petit. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet enflammé. Puis essoufflé, ils se séparèrent à regrets.

**- ça peut plus durer James ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, je veux plus faire semblant, je …**

**- Scorp … J'arrive pas à imaginer ce que se passeraient si les gens étaient au courant … Mais j'ai promis à Albus de faire un effort, on peux se contenter de s'ignorer.**

**- Je sais pas James … J'ai plus envie de mentir à Albus.**

**- Et s'il le prends mal ?**

**- Je sais pas …**

Scorpius se retourna et s'éloigna un peu de James. Celui-ci se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond se laissa aller contre le torse du brun.

**- D'accord, on peux le dire à Al,** murmura le plus grand.

Au bout d'une heure les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, rentrant chacun dans leurs dortoirs.

Quand le jour se leva Scorpius savait que ce serait une journée difficile. Il observa Albus du coin de l'œil. Il voulait lui dire, il le voulait vraiment mais il avait peur.

Quand les deux adolescents allèrent prendre leurs petit déjeuner, il ne lui avait toujours rien dit.

A la table des Gryffondor, James les regarda entrer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de son frère. Pour l'instant il semblait calme et serein, Scorpius ne lui avait sûrement encore rien dit. La journée se passa sans aucun incident et sans que Scorpius n'ai trouvé le courage de parler à son meilleur ami.

La journée de cours était finit et les deux Serpentard s'étaient installé dans l'herbe. Non loin, un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année révisaient.

**- Bus, faut que je te dise un truc. Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça en fait mais je crois que, enfin non je suis sûr … Je sors avec ton frère Albus !**

Le cadet des fils Potter resta bouche bée.

**- Comment ? Attends mais je croyais que vous ne vous supportiez pas ! Tu te fous de moi, là Scorpius ! ?**

**- C'est arrivé comme ça. C'était un soir où je revenais d'une retenu et j'ai croisé James. Au début c'était comme d'habitude puis je sais plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser. C'était il y a deux mois.**

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule Scorp ! ? Dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule ! Hier encore vous vous en mettiez plein la gueule. Mais putain tu …**

Tous les gens qui étaient autour se retournèrent vers les Serpentard. Au milieu du groupe de Gryffondor, James avait compris que Scorpius venait de dire la vérité à Albus. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux cinquième année. Arrivé vers eux il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

**- Al, calme toi s'il te plaît. Tout le monde te regarde.**

**- Mais je m'en fous, putain ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit avant ? pourquoi vous continuez à …**

James força son frère à se taire et l'entraîna plus loin, là où personne ne les verrait, ni ne les entendrait. Scorpius les suivit.

**- Albus, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. On t'as rien dit avant parce que c'est pas facile à balancer comme ça. Et franchement tu crois que les gens auraient dit quoi si du jour au lendemain on s'entendait bien ?**

Le Serpentard regarda son frère, puis son ami.

**- Ok, ok ..**

Puis il tourna les talons pour retourner se poser dans l'herbe. Scorpius le rejoignais pendant que James allait rejoindre ses amis.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Albus s'habitua petit à petit à l'idylle de son frère et de son meilleur ami. La fin de l'année arriva vite. Scorpius vint passer quelques temps chez les Potter. La sixième et cinquième année des deux Serpentard se passa tranquillement. Pendant les vacances Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps chez les Potter et tout le monde croyait innocemment que c'était pour voir Albus …

_Jusqu'au jour où enfin la vérité sera dévoilé ... _


	7. Mariage et Prophétie

**Quelques année plus tard, en 2030.**

* * *

><p><em> ... au monde entier.<em>

C'était un grand jour. Pour l'occasion tout le monde avait revêtit ses plus beaux atours. Un tente immense avait été monté dans un grand champs à l'abri du regard des moldus. Un sort d'élargissement avait été lancé et pourtant certains se demandaient encore si tout le monde pourrait y tenir. Des gens de tout le Royaume-Uni devaient venir et certains même d'encore plus loin. On en parlait dans tous le monde sorcier : le fils Potter allait épousé le fils Malfoy.

Quand tous les invité furent arrivé, la cérémonie commença. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy regardaient leurs fils s'unirent. Leurs visages reflétaient la fierté car ces deux hommes étaient fier de leurs fils même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, un Potter et un Malfoy ensemble …

Parmi les invités se trouvait Rubeus Hagrid. Il n'était plus très jeune mais restait vaillant. Il observait James et Scorpius qu'il avait vu grandir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les choses auraient été différente si ce soir là, il n'avait pas parlé d'Aragog à Tom. Oh, rien n'aurait sûrement empêché Tom de devenir Voldemort mais on ne sait jamais.

Neville Londubat était aussi présent à ce mariage. Il connaissait bien les deux mariés pour avoir été leur professeur à Poudlard. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé assisté à leur mariage. Combien de fois les avait-il séparé, combien de fois les avait-il mis en retenue car encore une fois ils s'affrontaient. C'est là qu'il repensa à sa septième année, à Blaise. Eux aussi s'étaient affronté puis s'étaient aimé. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il se serait passé si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté. Serait-il lui aussi passé par l'hôtel avec Blaise. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il essaya de penser à autre chose et son regard se posa sur la femme à coté de lui, sa femme, Hannah.

Blaise Zabbini était là lui aussi. Il s'était marié, avait eu des enfants. Il croyait avoir tout oublié et pourtant quand il avait reçu l'invitation, il s'était senti bizarre. Et là en regardant Potter et Malfoy devant l'hôtel, une sensation de mal-être l'envahit. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces gens, au milieu de cet amour dégoulinant, de cette réconciliation Gryffondor-Serpentard, lui qui n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lui qui avait été un Serpentard, lui qui avait aimé un Gryffondor, lui qui avait fuit l'homme qu'il avait aimé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard, fut la pensée qui traversa les trois hommes. Neville aperçût Blaise, leurs regards se croisèrent puis ne même temps ils détournèrent la tête. Oui, il était trop tard.

Durant toute la cérémonie personne ne fit attention à la vieille dame assise au fond, jusqu'au moment où elle se leva et commença à parler :

_« Tout commencera au sommet_

_L'amour et la haine sans cesse se mélangeront_

_La guerre perpétué de générations en générations_

_La tradition continuera d'années en années_

_Et rien ne pourra jamais se terminer_

_Jusqu'au jour où enfin la vérité sera dévoilé au monde entier. »_

Luna Lovegood s'approcha d'elle :

**- Mamie, s'il te plaît Mamie …**

Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la grand-mère Lovegood de répéter inlassablement la prophétie. Bientôt tous les regards furent tournés vers elles. Luna transplana chez elle alors avec sa grand-mère. Une fois là-bas, cette dernière sortit de sa transe. Luna la laissa et retourna au mariage.

**- Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

Harry la regardait et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas se contenter d'une réponse évasive. C'était le mariage de son aîné quand même ! Derrière Draco attendait tout autant la réponse, le mariage de son unique fils avait failli être gâché.

**- Je suis désolé. Dans ma famille, une légende est raconté de fille en fille. Cette légende contient une prophétie et ce que répétait ma grand-mère.**

**- Toi et ta famille de tarée !**, lança Malfoy avant de tourner les talons.

**- Luna est-ce que cette prophétie peut avoir un lien avec ce mariage, demanda Harry, qui ne connaissait que trop les effets qu'une prophétie pouvait avoir sur une vie.**

**- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je vais te la raconter si tu veux.**

Alors Luna s'assit. Quelques invité, voyant qu'elle allait parler, s'approchèrent. Parmi eux, Hagrid, Neville et Blaise.

**- C'était il y a fort longtemps, bien avant la création de Poudlard, à la naissance de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. Un jour l'une de mes ancêtres déclara ses mots :**

**_« Tout commencera au sommet_**

**_L'amour et la haine sans cesse se mélangeront_**

**_La guerre perpétué de générations en générations_**

**_La tradition continuera d'années en années_**

**_Et rien ne pourra jamais se terminer_ **

**_Jusqu'au jour où enfin la vérité sera dévoilé au monde entier._ »**

**Elle semblait alors être dans une sorte de transe. Personne ne l'écouta à part sa fille qui consigna tout cela par écrit. Il paraîtrait que la prophétie s'adressaient à deux des grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Et que générations après générations des Gryffondor et des Serpentard s'aimeraient dans le silence jusqu'à ce que enfin deux d'entre eux ai le courage de se dévoiler au monde entier.**

**- C'est complétement idiot**, lança quelqu'un

**- C'est surtout invérifiable, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont mort depuis des lustres**, lança un autre

**- Il suffirait de savoir si cela s'est passé pour d'autres avant Potter et Malfoy,** déclara un dernier.

**- Et tu crois vraiment que les gens vont te le dire comme ça ! ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Neville Londubat. Et c'est Blaise qui cassa le silence qui s'installait peu à peu.

**- Londubat a raison, si cela s'est passé, personne n'avouera. Et puis de toute façon quelle importance vu que même si cette prophetie est vrai, ce qui n'est pas dit, apparemment Potter et Malfoy seront les derniers alors …**

Tout le monde tomba d'accord avec lui et chacun retourna à ses occupation. Luna s'apporcha alors de Neville.

**- Il n'est jamais trop tard, pour rien Neville, et si le monde n'a pas besoin de la vérité pour continuer à vivre, chacun à besoin d'être en accord avec lui-même pour être heureux.**

Neville dévisagea son amie. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne.

**- Si c'est trop tard.**

Et Neville se leva. Le mariage s'acheva sans aucun autre incident et tous repartirent dans le tourbillon de la vie.

**_Et plus jamais un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se cachèrent dans le silence._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voilà, The End**_. _**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**_  
><em>**


	8. Nouvelle chance ?

**Une petite suite à cette histoire qui m'est venu comme ça. Je me suis senti frustré en la relisant par apport à la relation Neville/Blaise alors voilààà ce que ça donne.**

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines après le mariage de James Potter et de Scorpius Malfoy, Neville et Blaise furent amener à se recroiser.<p>

Neville était devenu l'un des plus grands botanistes de Grande-Bretagne et professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Il s'était marié à Hannah quelques années après la fin de la guerre, leur histoire avait été évidente, ils s'étaient compris sans un mot. L'homme que Hannah aimait était mort durant la bataille finale. L'homme que Neville aimait avait disparu après cette même bataille. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais chacun savait que cette bataille avait fait perdre à l'autre l'amour de sa vie.

Blaise quant à lui, au lendemain de la bataille finale, s'était exilé quelques temps à l'étranger. Son innocence avait été prouvée mais sa réputation était entachée. Il avait seulement gardé contact avec Draco. Il était revenu en Angleterre de temps en temps, car Scorpius était son filleul. Il n'était revenu définitivement qu'à peine un an avant le mariage de son filleul avec le jeune Potter. Il avait alors ouvert une boutique à Pré-au-lard. En effet, en France, où il s'était exilé, il avait suivi des études de styliste et était devenu un couturier assez prisé dans la haute société.

Ce jour-là une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour les élèves de Poudlard et Neville avait décidé d'en profiter pour se balader dans le village. Il avait alors vu la boutique, son enseigne surtout sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Zabini Style ». Neville avait appris le retour du brun au mariage du fils Potter, il avait aussi appris l'ouverture de cette boutique, mais être devant s'était différent. Neville le pensait vraiment quand il avait dit à Luna que c'était trop tard, mais là devant cette boutique il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Blaise l'aimait encore, si leur histoire pouvait encore exister. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi il entra dans la boutique, Blaise était là au fond, devant un bureau entrain de dessiner sa nouvelle collection.

Blaise avait pris l'habitude de travailler dans la boutique, il aimait la proximité qu'il pouvait avoir avec les clients. Il le reconnu dès qu'il poussa la porte. Merlin ! Pourquoi diable Longdubat venait dans sa boutique ? Il vit celui-ci rester quelques instants immobiles au milieu de la boutique. Quand Blaise vit l'un de ses vendeurs s'approcher de son ancien amour, il fit un signe discret pour que celui-ci s'occupe d'autres clients. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Neville. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent du regard quelques instant avant que Blaise fasse signe à Neville de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans son bureau.

_- Longdubat, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

_- Une nouvelle enseigne sur le chemin de traverse, cela m'a intrigué, je voulais juste voir ce que l'on proposait ici._

Blaise ne croyait pas réellement l'ancien Gryffondor, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Avoir son ancien amant là en face de lui était beaucoup plus grisant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il n'avait pas oublié Neville, ça il le savait, il s'en était déjà rendu compte au mariage. Mais dans l'intimité de son bureau, sans la foule autour d'eux, c'était différent. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout éffacé, faire oublier sa fuite à son homologue mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, non !? Pourtant quand Blaise s'approcha de Neville et se pencha vers lui, le botaniste initia le baiser.

Leurs corps se retrouvèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si leur dernière étreinte datait d'hier et pourtant celle-ci avait presque 30 ans. Dans ce bureau à l'abri des regards ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois. Mais quand Neville franchit la porte du bureau pour partir Blaise l'interpella :

_- Je ne veux plus de mensonge Longdubat, plus de cachette. Soit tu la quittes et tu viens avec moi, soit tu m'oublis définitivement._

Neville ne répondit rien, il sourit à l'ancien Serpentard déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres et partit sans se retourner.

Hannah ne dit rien non plus quand Neville lui expliqua qu'il la quittait. Elle avait compris, depuis le mariage elle avait compris et elle savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Alors elle le laissa partir, en lui faisant juste promettre d'être heureux. Neville promis et rejoignit le seul homme de sa vie.

La population sorcière eut un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée du nouveau couple mais après le buzz de la relation Potter-Malfoy, ce n'était finalement plus si étonnant que ça. Il n'y eut pas de mariage, ils vécurent leur histoire à leur manière, sans jamais revenir sur le passé, profitant juste de la nouvelle chance que la vie leur offrait.


End file.
